The objective of this project is to examine systematically the relationship between family networks (extended and fictive), ethnicity, and public mental health service utilization among Mexican Americans. The purpose is to determine the extent to which the utilization of public mental health service is related to accessibility of mental health facilities or to the presence and usage of cultural mechanisms and supporting cultural norms. The research is being conducted over a span of four years, incorporating 666 Mexican American informants in the first year, 381 in the second, and 24 in the third year, and seeks: (a) to obtain information on the accessibility of public mental health facilities available to Mexican Americans; (b) to obtain information on the importance of family networks in providing support structure for those family members undergoing psychological stress; (c) to obtain longitudinal information on the coping mechanisms, support structures, $ and public service agency interactions of Mexican Americans who are experiencing life stress. Comparative surveys of Anglo Americans have been completed for the first two phases of research including samples of 340 in the first survey and 163 in the second. Analysis of the data from the two ethnic groups will lead to development of diagnostic instruments for treatment assessment purposes and recommendations for making public mental health services more accessible for Mexican Americans.